destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
FND Dutch
Character Description Appearance: A tall, muscular soldier always clad in his heavy armor plating. His skin is charcoal black and, behind his goggles, it is said his eyes are as red as blood. Greatest Strength: Dutch's greatest strength, is his pure muscular power. He wields his muscles almost as often as his Grungun Greatest Weakness: If it requires complex intellectual thought, Dutch doesn't excel at it. He is a pure, uncomplicated soldier. Details: Dutch is a soldier's soldier, and has grown up on the battlefields of the galaxy. His parents died weeks after his birth, and he was raised in a state-sponsored Orphanage. When he was 18 years of age, he joined the Tribunal Army, where he served with distinction until the age of 50. Afterwards, he struck out as a mercenary, and has continued along that path since then with no regrets whatsoever. -- -- -- Abilities Soldier * Sprint * Meditate Peace Path * Child of Peace * Taunt Martial Arts * Knockback * Move and Shoot * Bash * Double Shot War Tactics * Endurance Tactics * Intelligence Tactics * Dexterity Tactic Battle Mastery * Heavy Arms Mastery R2 * Heavy Armor Mastery Ranks R2 * Overwhelming Force Combat Stance * Giant's Stance Inventory -- -- -- ---- - Modded Barrel Quick Reload Clip Nuvoplastic Grungun (Veronica) (Requires 16 ACC) (Requires KE or CE ammo) 1.5H Artillery Weapon - Left/Right Hand 360 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity (3 Range) Hits up to 2 additional enemy targets along the path to the target; dealing damage to nearest targets first; with a penalty of -50% damage to all targets after the first. Deals +13 damage to targets at melee range. Deals +11 damage to targets at 1 range. Deals +9 damage to targets at 2 range. Articulated Barrel Nuvoplastic Grungun (Betty) (Requires 16 ACC) (Requires KE or CE ammo) 1.5H Artillery Weapon - Left/Right Hand 360 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity (3 Range) Hits up to 2 additional enemy targets along the path to the target; dealing damage to nearest targets first; with a penalty of -50% damage to all targets after the first. Deals +15 damage to targets at melee range. Deals +13 damage to targets at 1 range. Deals +11 damage to targets at 2 range. Engun (Requires 3 ACC) (Requires TE or LE ammo) .5H Artillery Weapon - Left/Right Hand 30 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity (5 Range) Cells Unlimited Ammo Energy Rounds - Ammunition 5 Credits - Common Rarity EE Damage Rounds Unlimited Ammo Kinetic Bullets – Ammunition 5 Credits - Common Rarity KE Damage Rounds Unlimited Ammo Chemical Rounds – Ammunition 5 Credits - Common Rarity PE Damage Rounds 20/20 Ammo Kinetic Bullets – Ammunition 30 Credits - Common Rarity +1 KE Damage Ignores up to 3 points of AC. 1x Super Health Stim +30 HP 2x Super Fatigue Stim + 30 FP 2x Super Shield Stim +30 SP Automated Unit Shotgun x2 Hellbender Chainsaw = (Requires 30 STR) 1.5H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand 3800 Credits - 2 Itemslots - Unique Rarity +10 Damage Ignores shield. {Receives no bonus from Ammo.}